Lo que nunca quise aceptar
by Aliah Malfoy Weasley
Summary: Que harias si te sientes reemplazado de la vida de tu mejor amiga en donde siempre fuiste lo mas importante.Este es el caso de Scorpius que cegado por los celos pierde lo mas importante su mejor amiga.¿Lograra recueprarla?Reeditado
1. Prologo reeditado

Prologo

Todo comenzó un día como hoy Rose mi mejor amiga, mi chica ideal, fue invitada a salir por Eddy McGonagall el capitán y prefecto de ravenclaw. Yo me entere por boca de el mismo que saldría con ella que ella había aceptado su invitación, que había caído en sus garras recordando sus palabras, saben realmente solo me causo molestia ya que nunca me callo bien ese tío y saben ahora que lo pienso no fue solo una molestia es más me enfade llevaba un humor de perros todo el día pues ella no tuvo el valor de decirme o yo no la deje hablar andaba tan molesto que no me controle, salí de mis cabales mande al diablo a todos incluso a ella ; yo no quería aceptar que me sentía celoso .Si celoso pues jamás fui tan valiente como me consideraba para invitarla salir y aun mas fui más tonto al no aceptar hasta ese entonces que la quería la amaba y todas las otras chicas con las que había estado jamás llegarían a compararse con ella, ella era única, inteligente, bonita, inocente, buen cuerpo, si al momento de comprobar esto último iba a joder todo es que acaso no pienso, de que me valió mi inteligencia en ese momento malogre lo arruine todo el momento perfecto donde ella fue mía, diciéndole que fue un error un estúpido error y que lo sentía mucho, si lo sentí mucho el ser un tonto, al decir eso y no aceptar que me sentía tan feliz me deje ganar por mi ego, mi orgullo que no me dejo aceptarlo en eso momento sino cuando ella se fue y no volví a hablar con ella me evitaba en todo momento y tal vez tenga solo una oportunidad gracias a Álbus pero ahora tengo miedo de volver a joder todo y perderla esta vez para siempre .¿Es que acaso lograre recuperar lo más importante de mi vida?.

Bueno como verán reedite el capítulo con algunos consejos de Jos de verdad muchas gracias por apoyarme con este fic .Ojala que ahora pueda ser más interesante el fic ya que con lo subido anterior mas parecía un árbol genealógico que un prologo para un fic, de verdad aun estoy aprendiendo a sí que por favor disculpen mis errores .Pues bueno no los aburro mas ¿review, tomatazos algo?.


	2. Todo tiene un comienzo

_**Quince Años después**_.

"_**Querido diario mañana empiezan nuevamente mis clases regresare a uno de mis lugares favorito luego de la madriguera por supuesto y veré a todos mis amigos si y en especial a él, al hermoso chico rubio que vi en el andén ¾ al comenzar mis clases que se volvió uno de mis mejores amigos y confidentes**__"._

_Flash back:_

-_Cariño apresúrate, tu hermana tiene que partir en poco - le dijo mi madre a mi pequeño hermano Hugo que en ese entonces recién tenia cumplidos los 9 años mientras mi padre cargaba mi lechuza , mi baúl en el carro junto a otros libros y necedades que por insistencia de mi madre tendría que llevar._

_-Y aquí estamos de vuelta después de tanto tiempo –dijo mi padre luego de un tiempo de conducir y me vi frente a una gran estación de tren y a los lejos veía a mis primos Álbus, Lily y James pero al mismo tiempo llegaba una limosina negra de la cual bajaba un niño , un hermoso rubio con los ojos mas grises y claros que había visto en mi vida si no fuera por las advertencias de mi padre jamás hubiera dejado de mirarlo pero con esas palabras mi burbuja se reventó al escuchar decir a mi padre_

_-Mi Rosie debes ganarle en lo que sea al hijo de Malfoy- me dijo señalándome a aquel niño que minutos atrás mire embobada para luego añadir – tu abuelo Arthur Weasley, nunca te perdonaría si te casara con un sangre pura. – si ya quisiera que eso fuera cierto pensé en esos instantes no me vendría nada mal un rubio mas en mi familia ya que era hermoso pero nuevamente mi cerebro hizo su aparición Rose pero que son esos pensamientos creo que pasar tanto tiempo con Victoire te afecto la cabeza. Me dije para mí misma antes de reaccionar frente a las palabras de mi madre al saludar a tía Ginny._

_-Hola cariño emocionada por tu primer año –me dijo mi tía con una gran sonrisa en la cara y un próximo abrazo ,para luego recibir una "cariñosa" despeinada como dice James que de cariñosa no tiene nada claro que a esto conlleva a que este reciba un manotazo de tía Ginny y una disculpa ,seguido de esto un beso en la mejilla por parte de la pequeña Lily tan linda como siempre y un sonoro beso - abrazo de Álbus que hace reír estruendosamente a los presente ,si Álbus mi mejor amigo desde que tengo uso de razón compartimos y hacemos todo juntos ¿acaso seria el hecho de haber nacido en el mismo año y llevar la misma edad?._

_-Rose pero que grande estas, mucha suerte en Hogwarts–recibo departe del tío Harry. Para luego ser interrumpidos por la bulla producida por el tren anunciando su próxima partida._

_Fin del Flash back_

Como amo recordar ese momento pero claro que con conocerlo pude darme cuenta que ese "_gusto o enamoramiento a primera vista" _como quieran llamarlo era claramente ¿una confusión o no? No claro que no era solo una confusión pues Scorp era como un hermano mayor tanto él como Álbus éramos inseparables. Hace meses fue mi cumpleaños y recibí una hermosa cadena de plata de Scorp un hermoso detalle que puso a mi padre furioso, si claro como si fuera poco el aun no aceptaba que su pequeña _"Rosie" _sea amiga de un Malfoy y muchas veces no entiende como Hugo y mis demás primos se hablan con él. Basta de pensamiento me digo para mí misma al escuchar a voz de mi madre advirtiéndome de nuestra pronta partida a la madriguera por el cumpleaños de la mi prima Roxanne.

Rosie-me dice papa –ya conoces a los Scamander –me vuelve a repetir en un intento fallido de que me fije en ellos ya que en eso mis primas no tardaron ni un segundo desde que los vieron tanto a Rox como Niki les simpatizaron muy bien, claro que luego de familiarizarse con ellos y "pelearse" llevaron una gran amistad que ahora podrán ver ,pero no siempre fue así pues Lysander llego a enamorarse de la morocha e invito a esta para salir ,pero esta siempre tenía excusas y se negaba rotundamente a salir con su amigo pero luego de fallidos intentos y ella tan agotada de negarse y poner excusas le dio el sí y luego de eso misteriosamente ella lo adora y quiere demasiado aunque recién llevaban saliendo unos meses nada oficial por el momento ;mientras que Niki hacia de las suyas con Lorcan que según fuentes iba saliendo dos semana con el claro que delante de nosotros actuaban normal para evitar los Celos de James ,Fred y Louise pues estos por ser mayores y este ultimo que iba en un curso menos que nosotras pero de igual manera eran muy sobre protectores.

-Claro papi – le respondo cariñosamente para luego saludar a los gemelos e irnos juntos a la madriguera.-Hugo por favor no olvides la cámara y las ranas de chocolate- le digo cariñosamente a mi hermano mientras tomo un poco de polvos flu para luego decir a la madriguera.

Llegando a esta veo a todos presente desde Victoire que va a lado de Ted Lupin su novio, cerca de ellos el tío Bill y la tía Fleur con Nick y Louise conversando animada mente con James ,Fred y Álbus, siguiente a ellos está sentado tío Percy y la tía Audrey con sus dos hijas Molly y Lucy Weasley, según Scorp anda con su amigo Alexander Nott un guapísimo chico de 5 año que también iba con nosotras; para luego ver a la cumpleañera con un hermoso vestido rodeada de regalos recibiendo una carta de su primas por la tía Angelina conversando con Lily, rápidamente corrí a saludarla

-Rox dios mío te ves preciosa las vacaciones sí que hicieron mucho en ti pero mírate de seguro dejas a Lysander con la boca abierta y babeando en plena sala –le dije con una pequeña risita.

-Shhh Rose por favor aun no oficializamos nada pero enserio gracias, eehh... Tú crees que me veo bien este vestido me lo regalo la tía Ginny me dijo que me daba un buen toque –dijo ella muy emocionada

–Claro que si te ves hermosa le darías un infarto a cualq..-no termino de hablar y al oír un estruendoso sonido a mis espaldas que capta la atención de los presentes en la sala y al voltear observo a Lysander totalmente tendido en el piso mientras veo como nana Molly y mama intentan despertarlo mientras Lorcan ríe sonoramente y tía Ginny le guiña a Rox mientras esta se sonroja notoriamente a pesar de su color de chocolate así es como le encanta decirle Lysander a Rox "_chocolate", _segundos despuésveo como Lysander se levanta y su cabeza adquiere un color rojizo intenso palabra de honor mientras mama lo cuestiona para averiguar si está bien

-Pero que te paso querido ¿estás bien? ¿Tal vez no desayunaste? necesitas agua-dice mama,-

Eehh Lorcan estás seguro que tu hermano comió lo necesario y desayuno este chico está muy flaco- interrumpe nana Molly con una gran preocupación en el rostro para luego obtener por respuesta de Lorcan-eehh si claro que come es más si mi madre no lo controlara se comería todo el planeta y él ni enterado tal vez sea que le falta un poco de "_chocolate"_ dice haciendo un notorio énfasis en sus palabras para luego que mis primos estallen en risas ya que todos los menores estábamos más que informados con la situación de Lysander y Rox resultando de esto miradas curiosas por parte de nuestros padres y tíos.

Dos días después:

Si por fin regresaríamos a Hogwarts estaba a pocas horas de ver a mis primos y amigos luego de casi tres meses de descanso –Rosie estás segura que pueden con todo –pregunta papa

–Claro que si papi no son muchas cosas además la red flu es muy efectiva y segura no nos pasara nada verdad Hugo-respondo mirando a mi hermano -Claro papa como que ya estamos grandecitos para hacer nuestras cosas solos- dice mi hermano emocionado por su tercer año -Eehh si –dice papa para luego ser interrumpido por mama- cariño que te veas grande no significa que lo seas aunque claramente puedo ver que han madurado mucho en especial tu mi Rosie cada vez te veo más madura y aplicada en tus estudios nos sorprendes cada vez con esos extraordinarios de tu parte al igual que tu Hugo quiero que sepan que nosotros estamos muy orgullosos de ustedes-dice mama con lagrimas de alegría en los ojos y luego de esto nos dirigimos a la chimenea para irnos al andén 9 ¾ de King Cross .

Llegando a esta empujando nuestros carritos marcando ya las 11:30 sigo avanzando hasta encontrarme con mis primos pero antes de que cumpla con mí cometido ciento mi cuerpo elevarse en el aire y siento un perfume conocido infiltrarse en mi nariz.

Perspectiva de Scorpius

Estaba muy alegre de regresar y encontrarme con todos mis amigos y con Rose mi mejor amiga quien esperaría que un gryfindoriana y un slytherin o mejor dicho una Weasley y un Malfoy podrían desarrollar esa relación así pero no era imposible ya que ella era siempre buena con todos y estudiosa ambos llevábamos las mejores calificaciones de nuestro año según fuentes este año vendrían los mellizos Zabini según Octavio para cortar "Tavo" Zabini era el menor de estos, sus nombres eran Frederick y Alihana Zabini que irían a séptimo año vendrían de Durmstrang aun no los conocía pero esperaba que no fueran un par de ineptos como la mayoría en Hogwarts ya que todos quedaron siempre con los prejuicios hacia mí por ser hijo de un ex mortifago mas bien están celosos pues al empezar el primer año no tuve problemas pero pronto al destacar entre ellos fue el punto de ataque pero como dice el abuelo nada que un Malfoy no puede soportar, pero claramente en este momento podía ser yo, simple mente yo a sí que corrí y en un intento de asustar a Rose la levante en brazos para darles vueltas producto de esto sonoras carcajadas provenientes de ella diciéndome -Para Scorp para- me dijo riéndose entonces la baje y recibí un gran abrazo de su parte seguido de una casi caída al piso de parte de Álbus y James quienes aprovecharon que estaba distraído para aventarse en mi encima.

- Eh chicos ,sé que estoy buenísimo y muchas me lo dicen pero no se peleen ,ahí Scorpius para todos –les digo para luego escuchar a Fred Weasley decir – si claro guapo como digas ,que crees que nos cabreamos este verano Malfoy- me dice Fred seguido de ver como Álbus se tira al piso y comienza a reír junto a James, claro que ese Malfoy era una forma cariñosa de saludarnos. –No Weasley solo cumplo el sueño de todos-respondo-

-Ya ya ya Scorp por lo visto esas revistas y tu club de fans se te subieron a la cabeza pero mira aquí los admiradores son míos- me dice con una sonrisita burlona

–Aunque no negare que estas haciéndote muy guapo Malfoy de donde sacaste todo eso pero mírate en poco serás tan alto como James-me dice alegre

-Quidditch querida Rose quiddit..- le respondo al mismo tiempo que soy interrumpido por un sonoro beso en ambas mejillas por parte de Micaela Goyle y Stefanía Parkinson

–Scorpius querido que guapo estas ya sabes Nía y yo te esperamos- me dice animada Micaela con una picara sonrisa ,mientras yo le guiño un ojo , esa chica era muy buena entreteniéndome o si y ni hablar de Nía aun no la había probado pero dicen que era muy buena jugando sonaría raro que un Malfoy a mi edad no sea experto en eso pues ya con mis próximos 16 no me gustara estar en esas andadas ya tenía fama por todo el colegio de ser el mejor en esto además la mitad de la población femenina con o sin novio babeaba por mi literalmente pero claro que el año pasado me dedique a salir con Micaela por ser muy guapa, una buena cazadora, inteligente, claro que nunca al nivel de pecas como le decía de cariño pero había algo extraño en ella oh pero obviemos eso era muy buena en la cama lo suficiente para no aburrirme como lo hacían las demás chicas nada formal con ella claro pues yo no era mucho de formalizar además aun no encontraba a una verdadera chica para presentarla como mi "novia oficial" .


	3. Los primeros sentimientos

Tres días después

Perspectiva de Rose

Me encontraba sentada leyendo mi libro de aritmancia cuando en eso soy interrumpida por Eddyson McGonagall si el mismísimo capitán de los ravenclaw prefecto y futuro premio anual que iba en séptimo junto con James

-Hola Rose-me dice con una mirada seductora -eehh Hola que tal Eddyson-respondo rápidamente al verme interrumpida.

-Bien, quería decirte si te gustaría salir conmigo a hogsmeade este fin de semana –me dijo mientras yo no me la creía el capitán y prefecto de ravenclaw me estaba invitando a salir.-si claro porque no me parece una buena idea- le digo- bueno nos veremos pronto Rose –me dice y me guiña un ojo por lo cual me sonrojo y regreso la mirada a mi libro.

Cianí Cianí donde estas –grito al entrar a mi sala común

- eh Rose tranquila me has pegado un susto- me dice levantándose del espaldar de uno de los sillones ubicados en la sala.

-¿Que ha pasado? ¿Es que quieres matarme de un susto, uno no puede dormir tranquilamente ahora? -Oh lo siento –le respondo con una evidente cara de arrepentimiento para luego decirle-es que tenía una noticia pero creo que me emocione demasiado-dije-a que no adivinas quien me invito a salir –retomo la palabra. -¿Salir? ¿Con chicos? Rose y a que se debe el milagro que aceptes –me dice emocionada y en shock. -Es que no es cualquier chico es nada más y nada menos que Eddyson McGonagall –le respondo sonrojándome al momento. -Pero que has dicho- me dice gritándome y saltándome de emoción-el capitán de ravenclaw guau no sé qué decir solo que estoy muy feliz por ti amiga, ya quiero ver la cara de Goyle cuando se entere haber si así le damos una bajadita porque ya no me gusta ese tono que usa cuando se refiere a nosotros y tú la aguantas solo porque Scorpius es tu mejor amigo-me dice finalizando su cambio drástico de emociones.

–Pero si ni siquiera la hemos tratado y ese "nosotras" nos incluye a ambas y ella a mi no me ha tratado mal, a ti te agarro bronca cuando Tabo dejo de salir con ella por irse de andadas contigo para luego acabar de novios cosa que me hizo muy feliz pero al mismo tiempo me preocupabas por tener a tantas chicas odiándote- le menciono recordando el escándalo

_Flash Back_

_Rose …. Rose- me dice Ciana –que paso le respondo rápidamente y al voltearme me encuentro con una imagen realmente inusual Ciana parecía haber estado en un explosión pues estaba llena de hollín y con los pelos de punta –pero que te paso –le digo rápidamente-ella con una gran sonrisa en la cara lo cual me deja descolocada me dice- recuerdas a Zabini- me dice desbordando alegría por donde la veas-claro lo recuerdo amigo de Scorp y cazador de Slytherin le digo-es mi novio- me dice para dejarme completamente impresionada-como te estaba diciendo- me dice al notar que no articulaba palabra alguna- pues estábamos caminando juntos cuando en eso vi a Goyle junto a Finnigan acompañadas de Parkinson como nos veían con los ojos desorbitados para luego ver como la primera le pegaba una cachetada a mi novio y le decía que era un cerdo y un "como puedes cambiar a mi por un eso "-repite Ciana las palabras de Goyle con un gran énfasis para luego decirle-y ella que tiene, es que acaso no tiene respeto por nadie –finalizo alterada –claro yo también lo pensé pero luego ,Rose por favor no me regañes pero le lance un traga babosas porque me altero que le pegara a mi novio y se dirigiera a mí con un eso, pero mientras se lo lance Finnigan me lanzo un expulso para caer sobre un caldero por eso veras el hollín en mi mientras pasaba todo esto tabo lanzo un Expelliarmus sobre las tres pero en eso vino el profesor Filch y se lo llevo junto con las tres chifladas pero como yo aun estaba en el caldero no me vio y solo se llevo a los 4 y aproveche para venir corriendo hasta aquí –me responde con una mueca en la cara ._

_Fin del flash back_

Vale lo lamento- me dice Ciana

–Bueno chica te bajo de tu nube porque ya mismo tenemos que ir a ver el torneo de quidditch Slytherin con ravenclaw haber a nuestros novios y amigos-concluye

-eehh, ¿novios? ,pero que estás hablando si Eddy no es mi novio pero verdad lo olvide por completo Scorp me estuvo hablando de eso desde que llegamos debe estar emocionado por fin ya es capitán y solo está en 5 año y Álbus esta como nunca tía Ginny dice que si sigue así es muy probable que lo soliciten en algún equipo famoso de quidditch te lo imagines Álbus el mejor buscador de todos en las ligas –le digo con una mirada perdida en mi fantasía -si no te conociera bien te diría que vives enamorada de Álbus –me dice

-Si fíjate lo amo, amo a mi primo vale es que se te zafó un tornillo sabes que siempre espero lo mejor para él es como mi hermano gemelo mi mejor amigo al igual que Scorp ambos tan lindos conmigo. – Okey me parece o cada que hablamos de lo que sea siempre metes a Scorp –me dice con una mirada burlona. -¿Que insinúas?- le digo con una mirada de reproche en mi rostro. -¡Oh! nada solo que tal vez Scorp tu MEJOR AMIGO te puede estar gustando-me dice guiñándome un ojo . -Pero que estás hablando pamplinas eso es imposible por algo es MI MEJOR AMIGO ,quieres de dejar de hablar locuras es mas vámonos ya que el partido empieza en 5 minutos-digo mirando mi reloj- y dudo encontrar un buen sitio si seguimos discutiendo tonterías –le digo concluyendo alterada.

– Ya tranquila Rosie no entiendo porque te alteras tanto si no es cierto- me dice dando una sonora carcajada en el trayecto. Un momento me digo a mi misma ella tiene razón desde cuando aquí me molesta e irrita tanto que insinué cosas como esas es más me parece curioso ya que ella tiene la molestosa costumbre de molestarme siempre con todos los que me invitan a salir y ella ya me había molestado con Scorp antes a lo que yo respondí riéndome como loca pero que me estaba pasando en vez de pensar en Eddy me pongo a pensar en Scorp y me altero si me molestan con el esto está muy raro se está saliendo de control tal vez sea la emoción de la cita si seguro que cuando este con Eddy se me pasara o si eso es más que seguro .

Chicas aquí –escucho gritar a Lily acompañada de toda mi familia, claro que obviando a Álbus que en estos momentos debe estar preparándose para jugar junto a Scorp Contra Eddy.

Buenas tardes compañeros y compañeras profesores –dice a modo de saludo Marie Jordán la comentarista Grifindoriana.-Parece que hoy tendremos un partido muy reñido entre los capitanes Scorpius Malfoy y Eddy McGonagall y los famosos buscadores Álbus Potter y Bradley Jr ¿Quien ganara ravenclaw, slytherin ustedes que opinan?-termina diciendo Marie- Para luego escuchara a la barra de ambos equipos personalmente ahora ya ni se a quien apoyar, pero que estoy diciendo claro debo apoyar a slytherin ahí están mis amigos pero en ravenclaw también están los gemelos y Eddy ,em ,sinceramente ya no se qué hacer pero mi discusión interior es interrumpida por un fuerte gripo de la barra de slytherin al gritar y la voz de Marie al decir – Álbus Potter se encuentra persiguiendo la snitch seguido muy de cerca por Bradley Jr mientras que tenemos un marcador muy decidido 150 –140 llevando la cabeza slytherin por una anotación de último momento de Scorpius Malfoy -finaliza Marie

-Rosie mira parece que a Scorpius y a tabo se les dieron hoy para impresionar -me dice Ciana

–Si esto va genial- respondo aun un poco desorientada.

-Rosie pero que te pasa -me dice Ciana nuevamente

- Nada, bueno si es que no se tuve una confusión interna no sabía a quién apoyar –le digo apenada.

-Cariño no te preocupes por eso –me dice

- claro tienes razón cian… -soy interrumpida por un chillido de Lily-

Waaa lo hizo mi hermanito lo hizo ganaron son los mejores –grita Lily emocionada

-Y compañeros parece que eso es todo por hoy ,el partido a finalizado Álbus Potter a cogido la snitch dando una victoria más a Slytherin-Finaliza Marie ,para luego sentirme arrastras por la fila de mis primas y Ciani orgullosas de su hermanos y novio respectivamente .

Perspectiva de Scorpius

Hey ... Scorp te luciste –escucho una dulce voz a mis espaldas que rápidamente reconozco como la voz de pecas.

-Gracias pecas- le respondo con una sonrisa torcida tan a lo mío como ella me dice.

–Qué y para mí no hay nada de felicitaciones- dice un juguetón Álbus.

-Claro que si tonto te luciste sigue así y serás tan bueno y famoso que todos los equipos de quidditch vendrán a buscarte -le dice Rose mientras le da un gran abrazo al mismo tiempo que la hermana de Álbus llega gritando lo genial que es su hermano y veo como Ciana se abalanza sobre Tavo –Amor lo hiciste genial, ganaste -le dice tan emocionada y veo como Tavo se sonroja al mismo tiempo escucho una voz .

–Ey pequeño parece que eres bueno después de todo dicen al mismo tiempo dos voces que reconozco como los mellizos Zabini Frederick y Alihana.

–Gracias Alih ya sabes que tuve los mejores instructores le sonríe a ambos-Ni lo digas nene-le responde Frederick.

- Nene oh por favor que no lo ves ya esta grande como para que le digas nene deja de ser tan bromista quieres- le dice Alih

-Oh pero si tu sabes que se lo digo de buena manera, Por cierto Scorpius déjame decirte eres un buen capitán tienes buenas técnicas y eres muy ágil al igual que tu Álbus buen partido –nos felicita a ambos Frederick. Bueno lamento interrumpir la charla pero tenemos que ir a cambiarnos-interrumpo.

-Si Scorp tiene razón -dicen Álbus y Tavo.

Al pasar por los vestidores de ravenclaw vestidores escuche hablar al arrogante de Eddyson –Y así chicos como les iba diciendo tendré una cita con Rose ven nadie se resiste a mis encantos –que se cree ese idiota solo porque pecas acepto a salir con él, pero que pecas acepto salir con un chico esto es raro muy raro que yo recuerde a ella no le gusta salir con chicos.-Y a donde la llevaras Eddy-escucho que le habla Bradley- Pues a pasear a Hogsmeade y no se luego tal vez vayamos a la casa de los Gritos .-Finaliza -pero que se cree ese patán .

(En la sala común de slytherin)

Scorpius pero que te pasa te estoy hablando y no me prestas atención- me replica Micaela.

-Nada que te importe déjame en paz quieres- le respondo y veo como se aleja molesta.

-Pero que te pasa amigo andas con un humor de perros-esta vez habla Álbus

-Es que escuche a Eddyson hablar con sus amigos de que saldría con pecas y que nadie se resiste a sus encanto pero que se cree que puede tratar a pecas como una más de sus conquistas – le respondo alterado.

-¿Rosie?, mi prima Rose acepto a salir con un chico, um eso es muy raro pero viendo de quien me hablas tal vez por ser él cumpla con los requisitos de su tipo de chico para entablar algo-me dice.

-¿Tipo de chico? ¿Entablar una relación? pero que estas hablando. Le digo más enojado.

-Que ella puede que termine de novia con Eddyson….-Esas fueron las palabras que se me quedaron en la cabeza chico ideal ,novio, entablar algo, acaso no era yo su chico especial, no era yo el rubio perfecto y guapo, el perfecto chico tan inteligente y mucho más que ese patán de Eddyson .Acaso Rose me iba a dejar por ese, pero que estoy hablando ,cambiar, dejar, pero si ni siquiera estamos juntos, joder que tienes cabeza, que te pasa porque piensas eso, porque siento mi corazón romperse. Es que ¿acaso siento algo por Rose? .No eso es estúpido me digo para mí mismo.

-Creo que iré a hablar con ella –le digo a Albus.

-Bueno solo ten cuidado con lo que dices-me dice.

-Si no te preocupes-finalizo. Para dirigirme rápidamente a la sala de Gryfindor.

Rose que guapa- estas escucho a lo lejos.-Em gracias, tu... tu también te ves muy bien –escucho para luego ver a una Rose sonrojada y a Eddyson muy cerca de ella como si intentara besarla.

Hola Rose, oh disculpen ¿interrumpo?- digo mirando a Eddyson con una sonrisa en la cara

-No Malfoy para nada –me responde.

-Eh Hola Scorp.., am no para nada de hecho ya nos íbamos a hogsmeade, me dice pecas.-Necesitas que te ayude en algo-.

-No solo venia pasando por aquí buscando a Micaela porque también saldremos a Hogsmeade y pues me digo que estaría cerca a la sala común de Gryfindor.-finalizo con una sonrisa ladina para aparentar tranquilidad aunque me estaban muriendo de cólera y algo mas pero aun no sé que es. Un momento desde cuando yo no sé lo que siento, esto me huele mal siento algo extraño como si me lastimara todo esto pero acaso es posible ¿que este celoso? No claro que no Malfoy pero qué diablos te pasa es un tu MEJOR AMIGA no una más para tirarse y seguir por la vida o amenos que me este enamorando que de ella, claro que no, pero yo no sé cómo se siente estar enamorado .Dios porque me pasa esto. Sera mejor que me vaya con Goyle y los observe de cerca.

-Bueno adiós pecas suerte en tu ¿cita?-le digo con una supuesta cara de confusión-

-Si Malfoy hasta luego- escucho del imbécil de McGonagall.

-Vale, gracias Scorp , te veo luego – me dice pecas con una sonrisa en la cara.

Perspectiva de Rose

Me encontraba en mi habitación tratando de elegir algo adecuado para la ocasión, pues era como mi primera cita, cuando escuche a mis espaldas unos pasos.

Hola cariño- me dice mi prima Nicky acompañada de Lily y Rox

-Hola chicas, ¿qué sucede?, necesitan que les ayude en algo –respondo con una sonrisa en la cara.

-No cariño venimos a ayudarte con tu salida de hoy-me dice Nicky nuevamente.

-Mira esta blusa te ara ver muy bien resalta tus atributos y combina con tus ojos.-me dice Lily enseñándome una blusa azul mientras me ayuda a colocármela.

-Y usa estos pantalones se ajustan a tu cadera marcándolas notoriamente así se ven lo largas que son tus piernas y tu pequeña cintura-me dice Nicky. Lentamente me pongo los pantalones con temor a que no me entren se ven muy pequeños pero Rox tiene razón me asienta de maravilla.

-Por cierto un detalle más –me dice Rox haciéndome una coleta en el cabello

-Con un poco de delineador y rímel para esos ojos mataras-me dice Rox nuevamente.

-Gra...Gracias chicas de verdad no sé qué decir –les respondo emocionada mirándome al espejo donde puedo apreciar unas hermosas largas piernas acompañados por unas redondas cadera con una cintura de avispa ,un momento ¿Cuándo apareció eso? Nunca me había dado cuenta ya que normalmente me gusta usar la ropa un poco holgada, finalizando con la hermosa blusa acompañada de del maquillaje en mi rostro y la coleta hecha por Rox, mis primas, mis adoradas niñas me habían salvado, me veía hermosa, radiante nunca me había visto tan bien.

-Un momento, ponte la túnica encima, quiero que te lo saques en Hogsmeade, para que dejes ciego a ese chico y este babeando cuando te vea, al igual que los demás, ¿Entendido?-me dice Nicky.

-Sí, claro, chicas de verdad muchísimas gracias no saben lo feliz que me siento me quitan un peso de encima.-les digo con una gran sonrisa en la cara.

-Ahí Rosie, cariño, no es para tanto solo te arreglamos un poco nada de otro mundo veras como quedas de divina para el baile de halloween, quedaras divina, le pediré a Vic que me mande los nuevos vestidos y maquillaje y te veras con un reina tan linda, querida, tu eres muy hermosa solo debes resaltar tus encantos y nada más, solo es cuestión de arreglarte un poco, tu sabes llevamos la belleza en la sangre.-me dice con una sonrisa en la cara Nicky.

-Bueno pero que estas esperando escucho la voz de Cianí cerca-Oh dios mío Rosie te ves hermosa, Eddy ya vino por ti esta abajo, guau chicas ustedes sin unas genias.-finaliza Cianí –Bueno chicas llego la hora me voy nuevamente muchas gracias ojala que me divierta-les digo mientras voy con destino a la sala común.

Hola Rose, lista para irnos –me dice Eddy mientras lo veo parado en la puerta de la sal común

-Si todo listo y ¿tu?-le respondo amablemente.

-Si claro, pero Rose que guapa estas –Me dice Eddy al momento de acercarme a él.

-Em. Gracias, tu... tu también te ves muy bien-le digo sonrojada por el cumplido que acababa de darme, pero en ese entonces veo como él se acerca peligrosamente, era como si quisiera besarme, un momento eso intentaba hacer.

Hola Rose, oh disculpen ¿interrumpo?- escucho una vos a mis espaldas que identifico rápidamente como Scorp.

-No Malfoy para nada –me responde.

-Eh Hola Scorp.., am no para nada de hecho ya nos íbamos a Hogsmeade – le digo sonrojada ,acababa de ser pilada por mi mejor amigo y para remate olvide contarle a Scorp que saldría con Eddy.- Necesitas que te ayude en digo para evitar un silencio incomodo.

-No solo venia pasando por aquí buscando a Micaela porque también saldremos a Hogsmeade y pues me digo que estaría cerca a la sala común de Gryfindor.- me responde con una sonrisa.

-Bueno adiós pecas suerte en tu ¿cita?-me dice con una cara de confusión.

-Si Malfoy hasta luego- escucho que le dice Eddy.

-Vale, gracias Scorp, te veo luego – le digo con una sonrisa en la cara y veo como se aleja de donde estábamos.

-Bueno Rosie, será mejor que nos vayamos-Me dice Eddy

-Sí, tienes razón- le digo

-Am disculpa pero no tienes calor con la túnica encima-me dice mirándome confuso.

-No por el momento tengo un poco de frío- le digo.

-Bueno, vamos –me dice mientras toma mi mano y me caminamos hacia la salida.

Hola nuevamente gracias por leer y un saludo a todos ustedes, ojala le este gustando el fic pues como saben soy nueva en esto y estoy dando mi mejor esfuerzo. Bueno, ¿me merezco algún review tomatazo comentario algo? .De verdad que su opinión es muy importante para mí. Hasta la próxima


	4. ¿Conociendonos?

Hola disculpen la demora , pero al fin estoy aqui y regrese con un nuevo capítulo que va con la perspectiva de Lily Potter y Frederick Zabini. Aclarando que:

-A Dominique le dicen Dami o Nicki

-A Alihana le dicen Aliéh o Alih.

-Y por último que Frederick y Alihana vinieron de Durmstrang.

Sin más aquí va el capitulo ojala que les guste saludos :).

POV Lily

-Bueno chicas será mejor que yo también me vaya –les dije mirando a todas mis primas presentes.

-Claro cariño, ¿Iras a dar una vuelta?- me dice Dami.

-Si Dami, necesito comprar algo de la tienda del tío George-le respondo.

-Li ¿puedo ir contigo? necesito tu ayuda, vi ropa muy bonita en Madame Bovary y no me decido cual elegir, tu eres muy buena en eso, además quiero pedirle a papa unos galeones para comprar algo, porque con lo que tengo no me alcanza -me dice Rox.

-Claro que si Rox, no deberías pedírmelo, sabes que te voy a decir que si siempre .Bueno voy a cambiarme, ¿te parece si nos encontramos en los jardines frontales?-le pregunto.

-Sí, perfecto Li, muchas gracias, nos vemos al rato – me dice Rox nuevamente.

-Bueno cariño yo también me voy, saldré con Lorcan mas tarde, cuídense las quiero-me dice Dami.

-Está bien Dami, cuídate nos veremos luego -le digo con una sonrisa en la cara.

Luego de despedirme de las chicas y haberme cambiado, me dirigía hacia los jardines frontales. Me encontraba distraída cambiando la música de mi ipod (regalo navideño de Harry) por eso no me di cuenta en qué momento choque con algo y caí sintiendo un gran peso encima de mí.

-Oh lo siento mucho- escucho una hermosa voz muy varonil que me era familiar, pero no podía identificar de quien era. En ese mismo instante veo una mano dirigirse a mí, la cual tomo velozmente.

- Muchas gracias, no tienes porque, yo fui la que no veía por donde caminaba por estar distraída- digo aun con la mirada baja limpiando mis ropas en caso de haberme embarrado.

- Em supongo que esto es tuyo – me dice entregándome mi ipod, al mismo tiempo que yo levanto la mirada y me encuentro con unos hermosos ojos verdes los cuales me dejan hipnotizada

-Si gracias-le respondo al hermoso chico de los ojos verdes que me hipnotizo.

-Bueno mucho gusto, Frederick Zabini, para servirte, y tu ¿eres?- me dice coquetamente.

-Oh claro, que tonta, Lily, Lily Potter –le digo sonrojada.

-Oh ya recuerdo tu hermano es Álbus ¿verdad?, el chico ojiverde que juega quidditch con mi hermano Tavio -me dice Frederick , con que así se llama este hermoso chico que tengo en mi adelante pero guapo se ve, alto buen cuerpo, ojos verdes y ese cabello claro.

-Sí, ese mismo .. Um disculpa la imprudencia, pero ¿eres hermano de tavo cierto? Pero ¿El acaso no es un poco trigueño y tú eres completamente blanco pero ambos con los ojos verdes? Me siento confundida-le pregunte curiosamente.

-Pues, yo y mi gemela Alihana nos parecemos a mama, mientras que mi hermano tomo el tono de ambos, tanto el claro como el de mi madre y el oscuro de mi padre, es por eso que no ni blanco ni moreno es como color piel algo así.-me dice Frederick con una sonrisa en la cara, pero como puede ser este chico tan encantador.

-Oh, ya veo discúlpame pero últimamente ando muy curiosa-le digo sonrojada.- ¿Y de verdad tienes una gemela? Debe ser genial tener a alguien igual que tu, ya lo imagino- le digo poniendo una enorme sonrisa imaginando lo divertido de tener una hermana que sea idéntica a ti.

-No te preocupes, pues si es buenísimo y si gustas para estar a mano, Por qué tu no me dices ¿qué es ese objeto que llevas en la mano?-me dice el ahora mirándome con esos penetrantes ojos verdes.

.Oh, esto-digo señalando a mi mano.

-Sí, eso es un objeto muy extraño, no recuerdo haberlo visto antes-me dice mirando mi ipod de una manera muy extraña, provocando en mi una sonora carcajada que no pude evitar.

-Que ocurre, acaso eh dicho algo gracioso-me dice mirándome confuso

-No, lo siento es que me hiciste recordar algo; bueno esto se llama ipod, sirve para escuchar música o bueno solo eso puede hacer aquí, ya que es un objeto muggle y no funciona en su totalidad en Hogwarts. Toma, ponlo en tu oreja –le digo entregándole un auricular a Frederick.

-Que genial – me dice luego de escuchar un poco de música del ipod.

-Si, a mí también me encanta. Bueno yo ya me voy es que me hago tarde, hasta luego Frederick, un gusto conocerte.-le digo dándole mi mano en son de despedida.

-Espera ¿A dónde vas?-me dice.

-Oh, ¿yo?, a Hogsmeade.-le digo.

-Te puedo acompañar, yo también voy hacia allá-me dice Frederick dejándome un poco confusa.

-Si claro, porque no, iré con mi prima a la tienda de mi tío, Sortilegios Weasley ¿conoces la tienda?-le pregunto jugando con mi cabello coquetamente.

-Sí, me encanta ese lugar, es una muy buena tienda de bromas. Cerca a mi antiguo colegio, había una muy grande. – me dice sonriendo.

-Bueno vamos, que esperamos Rox me mataras si llegamos tarde-le digo tomando su mano jalándolo hacia los jardines; pero que suave son sus manos, tienen un olor tan delicioso y es tan tan… awww.

-Li, hola, porque tardaste tanto –escucho una voz que interrumpe mis pensamientos, que reconozco rápidamente como Rox.

-Hola Rox, es que... –iba a decir pero fui interrumpida por la voz de Frederick.

-Es mi culpa, yo me choque con ella y la distraje, de verdad lo siento mucho –escucho como Frederick le responde rápidamente a Rox.

-Oh, no te preocupes, no hay problema verdad Li-dice Rox con una típica sonrisita y una seguida mirada de _"de que me perdí"._

-Claro, bueno vámonos que estamos esperando- les digo a ambos.

Luego de unos 15 minutos de camino, llegamos a la tienda del tío George, que estaba atendiendo animadamente a un par de niños.

-Hola papi-le dice Rox mientras corre a abrazar a tío George.

-Hola cariño, ¿que las trae por aquí? ¿Necesitan algo?- nos dice mirándonos a las dos.

-Hola tío, si necesitaba comprar un caramelo mil sabores, un pergamino inservible y una pluma inservible.-le dije a mi tío George.

-Disculpe, a mi me puede dar polvos de oscuridad y un paquete de surtidos salta clases.-escucho decir a Frederick.

-Frederick, ¿Para qué es todo eso?- le pregunta Roxanne.

-Pues exactamente no lo sé, ya que uno nunca sabe cuando son necesarios, simplemente hay que estar preparados para todo.- le dice Freddy con una gran sonrisa

-Muy bien chico, ese es el espíritu-le dice tío George.

-Y a ti cariño ¿que necesitas?- le pregunta tío George a su hija.

-Pues un poco de dinero papa-le dice Rox un poco sonrojada.

-Un momento, el señor Weasley, es el padre de Roxanne-dice Freddy asombrado.

-Pues sí, es el padre de Rox y Fred. Aunque a él creo que aun no lo conoces ¿verdad?-le digo a Freddy.

-Em. No, no lo conozco.-me dice al mismo tiempo que mira a tío George.-Mucho gusto señor Weasley, soy Frederick Zabini y soy un gran admirador de sus invenciones, no sabe cuántas veces me han salvado.

-Pues, me alegra escuchar eso. En mis épocas de escuela yo y mi hermano hicimos de las nuestras usando todo lo que ves en esta tienda– le dice divertido mi tío.

-Bueno, Lily ya tenemos que irnos, se nos hace tarde. - dice Rox

-Si claro, ¿vamos Frederick?-le respondo a Rox.

-Si vamos, hasta luego señor Weasley.- le dice.

Horas después nos encontrábamos saliendo de la tienda de madame Bovary cuando veo a Rose pasar corriendo seguida de Eddyson, pero que hizo ese chico, si según lo que yo sabía él era muy amable y dulce.

POV Frederick

Luego de haber pasado una divertidísima tarde junto a Lily la hermosa pelirroja y Roxanne, me dirigía a mi salan común muy agotado y con ganas de dormir, pero cuando estaba cerca me encontré una gran sorpresa, vi a mi hermana conversando con chico alto, de pelo marrón, muy contenta. Esto me ponía feliz, tal vez con aquel chico, por fin podría olvidar al estúpido de su ex novio, ese imbécil que le rompió el corazón a mi hermana una y otra vez y ella siempre se lo perdonaba. Tal vez ella aun no sepa que esa es la verdadera causa por la cual hable con mama para que nos trasfirieron a Hogwarts, pero miren el lado positivo, la transferencia por lo visto ya es buena para ambos, yo conocí a Lily y ella a ese extraño chico.

-Hola hermanito –escucho que me dice Aliéh.

-Hola muñeca, ¿como estas?, por lo visto te estabas divirtiendo- le digo guiñándole el ojo provocando una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Jajajaja, hay Freddy tú y tus ocurrencias, mira te presento a James -me dice sonriéndole al "extraño" James.

-Hola, mucho gusto, soy Frederick Zabini, hermano de esta belleza que tienes a un lado –digo divertido.

-Hola, si tienes razón, mucho gusto, soy James, James Potter-me dice el "extraño".

Un momento esa forma de presentarse me es familiar al igual que ese apellido pero... Oh claro que tonto Lily, la hermosa pelirroja tal vez sean hermanos me dije para mí mismo.

-Discúlpame, pero me pareces familiar, acaso ¿no serás hermano de una chica llamada Lily? o tengas algún parentesco con ella- le preguntó para confirmar mis ideas.

-Sí, ella es mi **HERMANITA**, que va en TERCER AÑO- me dice usando una voz un poco alterada, se nota a leguas que este chico es muy celoso.

-Lo sabía, se parecen bastante y no te preocupes, hoy por error tropecé con ella- le digo para que se relaje un poco, mientras noto como Aliéh nos mira extrañados a ambos.

-Pero que descuidado eres Freddy – me dice mi hermana a modo de regaño.

-No te preocupes Aliéh, solo fue un accidente-le digo a mi hermana.

-Bueno chicos, yo ya me voy, ya es muy tarde –escucho decir a James.

-Si tienes razón Jamie, hasta mañana- le dice Aliéh.

-Hasta luego Alih.- Le dice James a mi hermana

- Hasta luego Frederick, un gusto y ten cuidado con mi hermanita quieres– me dice James con una pisca de celos en su despedida.

-Hasta pronto James, y si lo tendré en cuenta –le digo.

(En la sala común)

-Y cómo es eso de que tropezaste con la hermana de James-Me dice Aliéh

-Qué hay con hablar con completos desconocidos fuera de tu sala común-le digo al momento donde ambos comenzamos a reírnos y caemos sobre un sillón.

-Tu primero -me dice Aliéh.

-Las damas primero – le digo "caballerosamente".

-Pues, bueno, me dirigía hacia aquí ,saliendo de la biblioteca, cuando en eso una rana de chocolate salta sobre mis libros e inmediatamente vi a James acercarse a mí ,capturar a su rana y comérsela en el acto, fue muy gracioso sabes-me dice Aliéh con una gran sonrisa en la cara. Como amo ver a mi hermana feliz, así debe estar siempre; contenta, alegre, feliz, ojala que siga estando así en lo que nos queda del año me digo para mí mismo.-Y ¿Como fue lo tuyo con su hermana? -me dice curiosa.

-Pues yo también me dirigía hacia acá, pero al igual que Lily, su hermana íbamos caminando distraídos y tropezamos de modo que caí sobre ella. Luego nos presentamos, conversamos un poco y la acompañe a Hogsmeade junto a su prima a Sortilegios Weasley ¿Puedes creer que esa tienda les pertenece? Y luego fue a comprar ropa-Le dije un tanto emocionado.

-Guau hermanito, tu sí que no pierdes tiempo ah y así le dices al pobre de James que no paso nada.-me dice Aliéh con una mirada acusadora y a la vez divertida.

-Pero si es la verdad Aliéh, además James se veía un poco alterado, yo más bien diría que celoso, pero bueno.-le digo sonriéndole a mi hermana mientras acaricio sus cabellos.

-Sí, tienes razón, yo también me fije. Tú no tienes la culpa de ser así, eres irresistible- me dice bromeando.

-Pues claro que lo soy, al igual que tu muñeca, tanto que atrajiste a ese chico con tan solo atravesar una puerta-le digo.-Es la herencia de la familia- le digo concluyendo.

-Sí. Hermanito será mejor que vayamos a dormir, ya es muy tarde y tengo mucho sueño.-me dice mi dulce niña, mi Aliéh. Se le nota la que la felicidad le sale con los poros, ojala vuelva a ser tan feliz como lo era antes.

Bueno chicas y con esto termina este capítulo, quien será el culpable de la tristeza de Alihana. ¿Lily estará enamorándose de Frederick?, y una de las cosas más importantes ¿que habra pasado en la cita de Eddyson y Rose? ¿Scorpius logro espiarlos? Todo esto en el siguiente capítulo. Review, tomatazos, algo? Hasta la próxima.


End file.
